With All That I Am
by A Whisper Of Grace
Summary: What Stephenie Meyer wouldn't give us in Breaking Dawn. From both Bella and Edward's POV. Spoilers for BD
1. At Last

**AN: So yeah, this is all the scenes Stephenie Meyer wouldn't show us in Breaking Dawn, plus a few bits and pieces from Edward's POV. Normally I wouldn't have bothered with Edward's stuff, but I've been reading lots and lots of fan fiction and it's made me feel the need to put what I'm assuming Edward's thinking into words.**

**This first scene is after Bella's followed Edward into the water on their first night at Isle Esme.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight, Edward, Bella, or Isle Esme.**

Chapter One: At Last

BPOV

As he pulled me into the deeper water, one of Edward's hands left my waist to gently cup my cheek. 'I love you,' he whispered fiercely. I stared into his eyes, more than a little shocked by the wild emotion I saw in them.

My own hands moved up from his chest and wrapped around his neck. The arm that had remained around me pulled me closer to him, and I closed my eyes, letting out a small sigh at the feeling of our bodies pressed together so completely. 'Edward,' I whispered back, unable to find words strong enough for what I felt at that moment. Oh, there was one. Desire.

I felt his lips brush mine lightly, but then a groan escaped him and he kissed me harder. My arms tightened around his neck, pulling me closer to him, and he moved his hand slowly down my neck, down my shoulder, until it rested on my lower back near the other one. 'Bella,' he groaned every now and then, giving me a chance to breathe. 'Bella…'

The feel of him pressing against my stomach was enough to make me want him with a need that would have made me blush if I had been even the slightest bit aware of anything other than Edward. His hands on my skin were only increasing the burn between my legs as they trailed and fluttered over my back, stomach, hips, thighs. There was no hesitancy in his movements. One hand moved between us and gently rubbed at my nipple, causing me to gasp into his mouth. Immediately his hand was replaced with his lips as he lifted me out of the water just far enough to give his mouth unrestricted access to my breasts.

Why had we waited for this again?

His cold hands – an arousing contrast to the warm water – held me gently at my hips to support me slightly out of the water. I wrapped my legs around his waist slowly and carefully, aware that I could ruin it all if I surprised him too suddenly. But instead of jumping twenty feet away from me he moaned and pulled me closer, moving his grip slightly lower so that his hands were on my bottom. As he pressed me against him I shivered – not from the cold but from the proof of his desire.

'Bella, promise me.' His voice came out in a strangled whisper. I opened my mouth to say yes, to agree to anything he wanted to put before me, as long as he'd do something about this ache in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't find my voice.

He seemed to understand. 'Promise me that if I hurt you, you'll tell me. Promise me.'

I just moaned.

That was, apparently, too much for him. Edward brought his lips back down to mine, kissing me roughly. One of his hands moved between us and I gasped when the tips of his longest fingers brushed against me. 'Oh, Edward…'

Encouraged, his fingers stroked me gently, working me slowly into a frenzy. My legs tightened around him reflexedly. 'Oh, Edward, please…'

'Please?' he repeated, questioning. His voice was almost a snarl.

'Please…' I gasped again as two of his fingers slipped inside of me. 'Make love to me, Edward, please…'

His hand slipped away until it rested on the small of my back. I felt the tip of him pressing against me and moaned; his mouth on mine stifled the sound, not that it needed it, not here. One of my arms moved around his waist, trying to coax him closer yet to me.

Slowly, slowly, he slid himself inside me. I gasped when he first entered, I gasped when he moved deeper, and I moaned when he pressed me as close against him as possible. Although I wanted him as deep inside me as possible, I longed for the friction just as much, so I rocked my hips back to slide him out of me a little.

He didn't need any further prompting. His hands on my hips rocked me back and forth as he moved in and out of me – I would have kissed him with all the hunger I had if I'd been able to concentrate of anything for that long, and if I'd have the breath. The feeling of him inside of me, moving inside of me was all consuming. All I could do was moan helplessly and cry out almost endlessly with my face pressed against his shoulder, my arms doing a combination of trying to get him closer to me and trying to keep myself upright.

After what felt like no time at all – but could have been hours, or days, for all I knew – something began to change in what I felt between my legs. Each of Edward's thrusts brought on a new, heightened wave of pleasure. Edward seemed to be feeling it too; his hands clutched at me slightly more frantically, and his own breathing was unbelievably ragged.

The building pressure inside of me spilled over, and I cried out louder than before as my body shuddered against his. But he wasn't done yet, and the feeling of Edward still moving inside of me as I peaked only prolonged my orgasm. 'Edward, oh, Edward, please, no, oh, yes, oh, Edward.' My attempt to tell him to stop for the sake of my sanity was useless, and it felt entirely too amazing to even consider it seriously. And still he didn't stop, even when my body adjusted to the sensation enough to calm a little.

'Oh, Edward.' He had a frantic look on his face, but before I could examine it too closely he buried his head in my shoulder. His thrusting became harder, and faster, and all I could do was hold him to me as I came again, squeezing my legs around his hips in a way that I knew he'd barely feel. He groaned into my shoulder as he let himself go.

Panting, struggling for breath, I clutched helplessly at him, my legs slipping from around his waist as he pulled out of me. Edward held me upright, and I could feel his chest heaving, too, although in his case it was unnecessary. 'Oh, Bella,' he whispered into my hair. 'Oh, Bella.' There was a hint of wonderment in his voice.

'I… I love… you, too… Edward,' I managed. He smiled crookedly down at me before picking me up gently and taking me back up to the house.


	2. The Best Night Of Edward's Existance

**AN: For some reason it posted the first thing I wrote twice, and I couldn't fix it. Hope you like. Poor Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I wish.**

Chapter Two: The Best Night Of Edward Cullen's Existence.

EPOV

I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her face was pressed against my chest as I slowly carried her up to the house. Her eyes were closed, but I could tell she wasn't sleeping. My beautiful Bella. Isabella Cullen.

Unable to stop myself, I bent my head and gently pressed my lips to hers as I slid open the door to the bedroom. Bella sighed contently, a slow smile spreading across her face. Her warm breath clouded my senses, and for a moment I stood frozen in the doorway, unable to move. Then her eyes opened, and I saw a longing in them so deep that I knew it must have been the reflection from my own eyes. Her lips parted and she let out a small sound that was almost a moan. I knew I must be "dazzling" her, as she put it, but I couldn't contain the lust that I usually tried to keep hidden from her.

I jumped, and we landed gently on the bed. For Bella, only a fraction of a second would have passed, and usually she'd be completely disorientated, but her eyes never left mine and I honestly didn't think she noticed where she was anymore. I settled her on her back and I set about to ensure she got the complete human marital experience.

Lying down beside her, I gently kissed her neck, suppressing a shiver of my own when she shivered beneath me. With my left hand I stroked her skin, from her neck to her stomach to her hips, and as far down her thighs as I could reach without moving. Her skin was so soft, like silk. Moving my lips lower, I shifted so that I was hovering above her, so as to get a further range. My hands didn't stop moving, stroking, caressing her. After pausing at her breasts with both my mouth and fingers, I trailed my lips over her stomach. As my hands caressed the outsides of her perfect thighs they parted suddenly, and I heard a low moan that would have escaped the notice of human ears. Gripping the backs of her thighs with my hands, I moved my lips lower, tasting the skin above and around her pubic hair.

Could I do this right? I'd certainly heard everything there was to know about, well, everything from the minds of others, but actually putting it into practice was an entirely different matter. On the other hand, we'd done well enough a few minutes ago, since neither of us had any actual experience to speak of. Screw it, we'd done more than well enough; it had been more that I ever could have imagined. Pausing, I looked up at Bella, and was fiercely aroused by what I saw. Her head was thrown back, her jaw clenched, her eyes squeezed shut. Her small hands clutched at the bed sheets on either side of her like she was holding on for dear life. Her whole body was shuddering from the anticipation. _Oh, Bella!_

Slowly, I pressed my lips against her, and was gratified to feel her tense and then relax under me. Encouraged, I ran my tongue along her, focusing first around her opening and then at the small nub at the top. As I sucked gently on her clitoris she gave a sudden cry and her hands tangled in my hair, pressing me closer against her. Normally her lust would have made me smile, but now I struggled to keep a hungry growl at bay, knowing she might interpret it as a different sort of hunger.

I removed one hand from her thigh and slowly slid two fingers inside of her. She moaned again, her hips bucking up.

Before she could peak I pulled my hands and lips away, wiping my face on the sheet so quickly that she couldn't notice. I settled myself above her, slipping inside her, and her groan echoed mine, as I started moving inside her. I tightened my grip on her, wishing I could be close enough that we truly were one being. Her lips found mine, and we kissed passionately, unable to get enough of each other.

She started to come again, this time dragging me with her. The way she cried out my name as her body shuddered underneath mine was too much for me, and I buried my face in her neck as I came.

So many things happened at once.

The shocking speed of her heartbeat was sending blood pumping through her veins so fast it was torture, but I hadn't noticed it until now, with the vein in her neck so close to my mouth. Spurred on by my orgasm, the beast inside me reared it's ugly head, and I couldn't have stopped myself if I'd tried. Just before my venomous teeth broke her fragile skin whatever shred of humanity inside me that remained prevailed, and I took the pillow underneath her head in my teeth, feathers flying everywhere.

Bella hadn't noticed a thing. Her eyes were closed, her mouth relaxed and content, her breathing gradually slowing. She was falling asleep. What had I done? What had I almost done to her? Unable to face myself, I rolled over until she was lying on top of me, and wrapped my arms carefully around her.

And was left with nothing but my tormenting mind to remind me that I had almost killed my beloved.

My night wouldn't get any better, I realised, as I noticed dark shadows grow on Bella's arms with horror. With her arms wrapped around my neck, I could see them clearly, and then I began to notice others on other parts of her body. Bruises shaped like my hands.


	3. Please

**AN: Oh, my God. That's all I can say. I thought I was awesome when I'd gotten two reviews in a few hours, I thought I'd get none. But when I went online the morning after I'd submitted them I saw I had over 500 page views. Wow, just wow… I feel a bit stupid looking at other pages and seeing that many in reviews, but I'm enjoying it cause it's new to me. All I can say is: go Twilight fans!!**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns Twilight. And Bella and Edward. And Isle Esme. And the honeymoon. And the plot of this scene. And the bed head. I own… well… I chose the words! And I put them in the order I wanted!**

**Chapter Three: Please**

EPOV

'Please, Edward,' she whispered, looking up at me through hooded eyes. 'Please.' And she thought she dazzled me… I couldn't push the images of her bruised body out of my mind, but they were subdued by the other images, stronger now, of her soft body underneath mine, arching up to press against me. Unable to take it anymore, I lowered my face to hers and kissed her hard. Screw it. Screw it all. He'd hurt her before, but she had faith in him… Maybe this time would be alright…

As a compromise between the part of me that hungered for her and the part of me – which was just as strong – that didn't want to hurt her, I rolled over so that Bella was lying on top of me. The feeling of all of her weight, pressed down on me. I couldn't take the material of her thin nightdress – thank you, Alice, thank you, thank you, thank you – between us any longer. Without even taking the time to think about it the silk was in shreds in his hands, then across the other side of the room. Bella stretched out above me, our bear chests pressed together. Her harsh breathing and soft whimpers were the only sounds in the room.

Inspired, I rolled us over again, leaning on my knees between her legs, which spread for me in an entirely erotic way. I could smell the arousal emitting from there, hidden by the thin layer of silk that was now her only clothing. The silk looked… damp. Suppressing a groan, I pushed myself lower and took one of her legs in my hands, kissing her ankle tenderly. I wanted to take her, _so badly_, but I wanted to pleasure her as well. Maybe if I went into this slowly then I would have better control. Well, that and I immensely enjoyed being able to make her squirm with desire.

Bella, my love, my life. I kissed up her leg slowly, my lips lingering on the back of her knee and trailing so, so slowly up the length of her thigh. I skirted around her sex, kissing up the crease between her thigh and her groin before moving my lips to her stomach. Her fingers tangled in my hair, subtly pushing my head lower, and I let my cold breath fan over her stomach as I tried not to grin like the teenage boy I was. She'd liked what I'd done last time, she wanted it again. So much that my poor innocent Bella, who so rarely asked for anything, was pushing my head toward her crotch. I tried not to think of the warmth between my own legs; this was for her. Everything was for her.

I carefully pulled her underwear down and off her legs, letting my fingers trail down her skin as I did so. She sighed, and squirmed just a little. I rubbed my fingers against her gently, receiving a low moan for my efforts, and slipped two of my fingers inside of her warmth. I closed my eyes. She felt… amazing.

But she was pushing my hand away. 'Bella,' I whispered, trying to think of what was wrong. She looked okay – damn it, she looked magnificent, sprawled out on the bed with her legs spread and her cheeks flushed – but maybe I had hurt her. Maybe…

'No, Edward,' she said, her voice low and more seductive than she could possibly imagine. 'I want _you._' The open hunger in her eyes was enough to make me realise just what part she needed.

I took her hips in both my hands and slowly rolled us over again. She settled herself above me, with her legs spread and her knees resting on either side of my hips. I was pressing against her stomach, and the sensation of my cock on her hot skin was the most arousing thing I'd ever experienced. Knowing that so easily I could crush her between my eager hands, I reached back and gripped the headboard, surrendering myself to her entirely.

She looked down at me momentarily with what looked like lust-clouded puzzlement, but she was quickly distracted by my body beneath her. She ran her hands over my chest and my stomach. Then, supporting herself with her hands on my waist, she lifted herself up slightly and slid onto me.

It took all of my self-control not to pull her down to me and kiss the life out of her.

She moved quickly; I let her control the rhythm, bucking my hips up to hers gently to further both of our enjoyment. She was so warm, and the feel of her surrounding me… oh, God. This is what I was created for, to love Isabella Swan.

Her tiny hands still held my waist as she sat astride me. Her head was thrown back slightly and her eyes half-closed in rapture, her lips slightly parted like she'd lost control of them. Her cheeks were flushed and I knew it was from the heat we generated, instead of her adorable moments of embarrassment. Each time her hips rocked against mine, moving me in and out of her, a tiny cry escaped from her lips, punctuated every now and then by a long, low moan from me. I wanted so desperately to touch her, to rock her against me more fiercely, or at least hold her while she did so. I wanted to reach up and fondle her breasts, knowing the gasp of surprise and pleasure I would bring if I did. I wanted to take her face in my hands and pull her down to kiss her, showing her the depth of my arousal. I wanted to put my hand between her legs and stroke her clitoris as she thrust above me, knowing that she'd soon fly over the edge. I wanted to see her come for me, now. But some tiny part of my mind remembered the need to be careful, and I held onto the headboard with everything I had, knowing that if I let go it could be one of the last things I did before I surrendered myself to the Volturi.

I could tell by the way that her rocking became more frantic that she was getting close, but that suited me fine. I wasn't far behind her. After being in the dominant position for so long, it was entirely erotic to know she had all the power over me. My hands weren't going anywhere. As her body began to shake and I felt her clench around me I began to thrust my hips up more fiercely, actually pleasuring her rather than helping her pleasure herself before. She moaned as I groaned, as I felt the sweet pleasure erupt inside her. My grip tightened on the headboard and I ignored the loud _crack_ that told me I had broken it. I'd have to explain that one to Esme, but I didn't care.

Finally our breathing quietened and Bella's heart rate slowed. I pulled her carefully closer to me and she snuggled against my chest willingly. She seemed so content… and not a single mark on her body. I was still partially aroused by the intense lovemaking, but the strongest feelings I felt at that moment were joy and self-pride, that I could pleasure my wife without harming her. 'Bella, I love you,' I whispered, needing her to know.

She murmured something unintelligible as she drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Realised something completely unimportant and irrelevant as I was writing this. Volturi came up with a red squiggle under it on Word and when I right-clicked the first suggested word was vulture. Something to think about, hey?!**

**Heard Twilight movie's coming out earlier in America. What's the bet it still comes out Jan 8****th**** in Aus. The world hates Australia, yay!**

**I don't know how often I'll be writing atm, cause I'm in my last yr at high school and I've got so much work due, plus I should be starting to learn for exams. We'll see how it goes. But think about it, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I'll be to write!**


	4. Yes, Alice, Of Course I Love The Closet

**AN: So this is after Alice shows Bella and Edward to the cottage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just borrow the characters to expand your knowledge on their sexier sides.**

**Chapter Four: Yes, Alice, of course I love the closet.**

'We're going to tell Alice that I ran right to the clothes,' I whispered, twisting my fingers into his hair and pulling my face closer to his. 'We're going to tell her I spent hours in there playing dress-up. We're going to _lie_.'

He caught my mood up in an instant, or maybe he'd already been there, and he was trying to let me fully appreciate my birthday present, like a gentleman. He pulled my face to his with a sudden fierceness, a low moan in his throat. The sound sent the electric current running through my body into a near-frenzy, like I couldn't get close enough to him fast enough.

My hands tore at his shirt, controlled only by the desperate need to have his bare skin on mine. As his tore my shredded garments off my body I fell to the ground and he followed me, his mouth never leaving mine as we explored each other in ways we'd been incapable of doing before. Although he wasn't cold to me anymore, the sensation of his tongue probing my mouth send shivers down my spine; shivers of longing. I ripped the remaining clothes off him as he pressed his body down on mine.

Every sensation was heightened. I could see him so much more clearly, taste him, feel him like never before. And the way his hands felt on _me_, it was beyond belief. My skin was so much more sensitive, his slightest touch caused me to gasp. The weight of his body above me felt like feathers, instead of the boulders I knew it would once have been, and I tightened my arms around him, willing him to be closer to me. 'Oh, Bella,' he groaned, pushing into me.

It shocked me a little at first; our other times he'd been slower, teasing me almost to torment to get me ready for him, but maybe I didn't need that anymore – he couldn't physically hurt me. Maybe he knew how ready for him I was, how urgently I needed him. After realising this amazing sensation, I had gone too long without it. Or maybe… maybe now that he didn't have to restrain himself from the temptation of my blood, he'd lost _all _restraint.

I could live with that.

Almost immediately I was distracted by my thoughts. I clutched at Edward's lower back with both of my hands, trying to press him further inside of me. I could feel myself clenching around him already, and I tried to hold it off, knowing that he needed this too.

The heat exploded in the pit of my stomach, causing me to shiver and shake all over. I slumped back on the floorboards, panting instinctively but unnecessarily. 'Sorry?' I whispered, not looking at him.

I heard a chuckle. Great, he's laughing at me. Edward turning my face back so my eyes met his. He looked… smug. His fingers brushed at my cheek, causing me to shiver again. 'You allow me to pleasure you like this, and you react like that…' His eyes were glazed over with lust. 'And you say sorry?'

I could still feel him inside of me, his warmth filling me. I moaned and clutched at him as he shifted inside of me. 'I'm guessing these heightened sensations might take a little getting used to,' he murmured in my ear, taking my lobe into his mouth and sucking on it gently. 'I guess that just means we're going to have to take the time to get you used to it.'

How he was capable of coherent sentences, I did not know. I wrapped my legs around him, pressing him into me, and he immediately responded by grabbing my hips and pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back in with a groan. 'Bella, you feel… amazing.' The words came out as a gasp.

That second time, I lasted longer, but still the overwhelming sensation he produced in me took me over the edge all too soon. The third time, I could feel Edward's control slipping as his thrusts became more frantic and urgent. Seeing him so unguarded, I felt the rise begin in me again, but I forced it down, desperate in my need to pleasure him too. This had been harder on him than me, throughout our whole relationship, and I needed to give him something back.

Eventually Edward's grip on me tightened even further and I felt his hips bucking down on mine as he released himself inside me, causing me to quake in my own orgasm. After we'd calmed slightly he rolled off me, pulling me firmly into his arms. 'I love you, Isabella Cullen. I love everything you are, you're everything to me.'

I smiled against his chest. I was already beginning to experience something magnificent about my new vampiric state. I could never get tired. That meant my stamina could not fade, and there was nothing stopping us from being together forever. I was already aching for him again. 'Edward,' I whispered.

'Yes, my beautiful?' he replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

'I was thinking, it'd be an awful shame to leave this beautiful bed unchristened, wouldn't it?' I asked, taking his hand and pulling him onto the bed.

He chuckled. 'Sure you're never gonna get sick of me?'

'Never,' I growled, pushing him onto his back and stretching out on top of him.

**AN: I know it's short, but I really didn't know what to do with this. I thought it would be too boring to just write them having sex over and over again all night, and too OOC for them to try heaps of weird different stuff just yet. So I'm going to do what Steph made you do: here's your basis so use your imagination and figure out the rest for yourself.**

**Btw if you're looking for something non-smutty I've posted a one-shot about Jake and Nessie's first kiss that people seem to like: maybe you will too.**


End file.
